Hibari Sensei
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: The finals are coming close and Gokudera's tutoring methods are doing more harm than good for poor Tsuna. Reborn is up to no good once more. What will the arcobaleno do? Dino's arrival in Japan with the real Mukuro complicates things and Hibari acts strange. Suddenly Hibari has become Tsuna's self-proclaimed teacher. How will Tsuna graduate?
1. The Inevitable

**Hibari Sensei**

**Chapter 1 **

**The Inevitable**

**Summary: The finals are coming close and Gokudera's tutoring methods are doing more harm than good for poor Tsuna. Reborn is up to no good once more. What will the arcobaleno do? Dino's arrival in Japan with the real Mukuro complicates things and Hibari acts strange. Suddenly Hibari has become Tsuna's self-proclaimed teacher. How will Tsuna graduate? **

**Author's Note: This is for the fans on the KHR page on Facebook who voted. It would be a multi chaptered series albeit a short one. Thank you for supporting us with 10,000 likes!**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"You add X to the equation and substitute the coordinates into it to find the unknown before applying the known numerical for each unknown to solve for the gradient. After which you apply all these to…"

Tsuna deadpanned at the explanation. All he could understand from his genius friend's rambling were X and Y. Math never made any sense and Tsuna did not see the point in having to study something so irrelevant to his life. He did not require such advance Math to order a burger at a fast food restaurant. Remembering the value of pi did not deter the bullies from stealing his lunch money. Finding X and Y never helped Tsuna to deny his position as Vongola Decimo. Reborn often taught him Math that were unrelated to exams or life which was worse. He could not understand how Yamamoto could do better in a subject they both could not comprehend. Tsuna could not understand how Gokudera can become so enthusiastic with the irrelevant subject either. All he wanted was to graduate from school quickly so he would never have to face the numbers and unknowns again.

His dreams were dashed when Reborn disguised as Boreen sensei popped from nowhere again. Tsuna prepared himself mentally for the torture to come.

"Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera listen up. The finals are coming and you will all need to do well enough to enter the same high school. As a family, you ought to help one another. I understand that Gokudera is smart enough with your academics but I have engaged a tutor that will help you develop people skill. After all, it is the duty of the right hand man to build and maintain alliances on behalf of the boss. Yamamoto may be outstanding in the athletic field but is lacking in academic. I arranged for a special tutor to help you out as well. After all the school we are aiming to go to is Namimori High. As for Dame Tsuna, you require the most help. Your academic standard is the first from the bottom and your athletic prowess fared no better. You should work harder as Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna groaned. He did not want any more of Reborn's antics. He had enough on his plate right now and Reborn's help would only make things worse.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

The next day Reborn had the trio gather on the rooftop. Reborn smirked in triumph. Tsuna glanced over the roof every now and then. Reborn seemed to be waiting for someone.

When the door to the rooftop burst open, Tsuna brightened at the sight of Dino. Then a chill ran up his spine as Mukuro blew a kiss into his ear. Tsuna yelped while Yamamoto laughed airily. Gokudera hissed while Dino did his best to restrain the bomber. Unfortunately, without the trusty right hand man around, Dino's clumsiness led to a series of awkward happenings.

Once Reborn fired a warning shot in the air, everything went back to normal. Satisfied with the attention, Reborn began to give instructions. "Dino, you will be coaching Gokudera how to be better at socializing as a right hand man," at that Gokudera's face fell. He never expected Dino to be his tutor. That blonde man was the clumsiest person he knew who screwed up with a water absorbing turtle. Displeased he made intent to voice it out but Reborn's firm stare cut him off. Silently relenting, Gokudera agreed and accepted much to Tsuna's relief.

Then Mukuro chuckled weirdly. "Reborn, since you freed me from the Vindicere I am assuming you made a pact with those freaks. Whatever might that be?"

The twinkle in his eyes was not missed. Reborn smirked at that and played along. "Well, of course it is to coach Dame Tsuna. His grades are pathetic and he is weaker than a Chihuahua dog. What can I say? There would be no better teacher than you. After all, Dame Tsuna has rejected my loving education methods."

Mukuro laughed. He felt the murderous intent from behind the water tanks and caught how Reborn's lips curled into a smirk. "Oh well, I guess if you say so arcobaleno then I am obliged to obey."

Tsuna let out his trademark yelp of fear. To which the sensitive skylark's ear twitched. Hands readied with the twin metal tonfas and he poised for the kill. Mukuro's hand reached out to cup Tsuna's cheek tenderly and the act made he prefect see red.

A tonfa embedded itself onto the ground where Mukuro was last standing. Tsuna's shaky legs gave way and his butt made contact with the ground painfully. If he had not been numbed with fear, tears would have welled up at the corners of his eyes, something Hibari would secretly relish.

"Oh, Hibari! How nice to see you. How can I help you?" Reborn feigned ignorance of the matter at hand.

Tsuna thought his heart might stop the moment Hibari's icy hands grabbed his arm painfully and lifted him off the floor. "I will be responsible for this student. Allow me to tutor him."

Reborn smirked inwardly. Exaggerating a sigh, Reborn agreed with reluctance in his voice. "I guess I have no choice then. I'll be leaving Tsuna to you."

Mukuro chuckled and Hibari glared at the blue haired man. Sparks crackled when they made eye contact. "Touch him and you won't see tomorrow again."

Mukuro merely waved and chuckled. "How protective…" he mused. Reborn allowed a small smile to play on his lips as he announced the 'change' in plan. Yamamoto readily agreed to have Mukuro tutor him. After all, Mukuro lived enough lives to know basic school subjects.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Back to Tsuna who was dragged to the reception room by Hibari, he sat on the couch nervously. Occasionally peering up from his brown bangs, he too peeks at Hibari as the older boy worked on a stack of paper.

Hibari felt annoyed at first when the pineapple haired illusionist touched what was his. He hated when the baby manipulated him. It was just not the right time to be doing this. The omnivore had to focus on his studies and not be bothered by Hibari's feelings forced unto him. He will get to that later. Expediting things were the baby's doing and Hibari was pissed that he fell straight for the trap.

Now that he was immersed in doing paper work, he felt slightly calmer. The composure came back and he found pleasure in watching the omnivore's antics. His shy glances and timid peeks as well as quivering lower lips as if he wanted to ask something made his carnivorous heart race. He wanted to bully the boy a little more so he pretended not to notice.

It was until Tsuna could not tolerate the silence between them that he broke it with his shaky voice. "Um… Hibari-san? Why did you bring me here?"

Hibari paused and placed his pen down. "Is it still not obvious yet herbivore?"

Tsuna looked down dejectedly and squeaked a no. Hibari smirked. "You had the nerve to let the pineapple touch you. Did you want him to possess you so badly?"

Tsuna gasped in horror at the mean things Hibari said. "Hibari-san! I would never… how can you say that? Besides, it was Reborn's idea."

Hibari donned the devil's mask and played mean. "It wouldn't have been his idea if you had been good at sports and studying."

Tsuna felt a sense of betrayal from the harsh words Hibari spoke. None of them were false and yet it hurt badly. Tsuna was so confused why he would be so affected when he had been used to such things. _"Perhaps it's because it is Hibari-san?"_

"I'm sorry for being No-good. I tried but nothing worked out. Reborn is closer to trying to kill me than help me. I thought… I thought if it were someone else more reliable I might be better. Gokudera-kun tried but I'm simply not as smart as him to understand anything. Yamamoto tried but I'm not gifted with instincts. Mukuro might have been able to help me because he has a lot of experience…"

Hibari slammed the desk. "And you think those experiences would be used for decent things."

Tsuna gulped, unsure of what to make out. "Decent…?"

Hibari walked over to Tsuna with the air of a predator approaching its cornered prey. Tsuna felt afraid. He had nowhere to run. Closing his eyes, Tsuna prayed for it to be less painful. Only, the pain never came.

In fact, only a warm and soft pair of lips met his. Tsuna gasped in shock. Hibari bit down on that tempting lip that quivered so innocently. "That, herbivore, was the kind of things Mukuro would have done to you with the experiences he had. Also, he would not stop at that. It could be worse. Be thankful I bailed you out from that fate."

Tsuna blushed, not knowing what to make of those words.

Hibari turned around and threw Tsuna his bag. "Go home herbivore. Tomorrow after school, come here. We will commence your lessons to becoming an omnivore."

Tsuna smiled. Suddenly having Hibari as a teacher did not seem like a bad idea.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is not the end. Review to read more! It's a short series but not that short so don't worry.**


	2. Sweet Torture

**Hibari Sensei**

**Chapter 2**

**Sweet Torture**

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews! I am so happy and thus this is the new chapter :D Please enjoy and don't forget to review~**

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

As promised in Tsuna's rather selective memory, he was at the Disciplinary Committee room. Actually, it was just outside of it. He had not worked up the courage to actually knock on the door and enter. Tsuna was having a mental conversation that sounded like this…

_Dame Tsuna: I'm so nervous right now I don't think I can face Hibari-san!_

_HDW Tsuna: Go on, I know he won't bite me to death. _

_Dame Tsuna: Hiee! How can I? I'm scared… even without biting me to death Hibari-san is so scary!_

_HDW Tsuna: *sigh* Do you honestly only find him scary?_

_Dame Tsuna: Yes. The way he glares at me every time even when I'm not doing anything wrong is scary. Also, he always bites me to death for things I didn't do. It really is all Reborn's fault. I should have known._

_HDW Tsuna: Then again did he always bite you as hard as he did with the people who bullied you?_

_Dame Tsuna: *thinks through carefully* No… not really. They were always some bruises but nothing as bad as broken bones._

_HDW Tsuna: There you have it. Trust your intuition. You won't be wrong._

With that the mental conversation ended and Tsuna took a deep breath.

Just as Tsuna was about to knock on the door, it opened from the inside causing Tsuna to yelp from fear. In his moment of surprised fear, Tsuna screeched in an ear piercing pitch that made Hibari twitch with annoyance. The brunet landed on his bottom on the cold ground. Legs that failed him twice in a row were a proof of Reborn's useless tutelage. Hibari smirked inwardly with something to rejoice later.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," the steely voice resounded through the empty hallways. "You are late."

"HIEE!"

Hibari's ears rang painfully with the impossibly high pitched screeched. He would have to verify the package later to ensure the birth documents were not falsified. Then again why not do it now? A sadistic grin appeared on his otherwise expressionless face.

"Tsunayoshi," Hibari purred. "In addition to being late, you are also causing a disturbance in the hallways. I will bite you to death after this… thoroughly."

The last word Hibari dragged out scared him more than what ten Reborns could do. No, that was an exaggeration. Reborn still scared him more even with a fake gun in his hand.

Left with no choice, Tsuna bowed with tears threatening to fall. "I'm sorry Hibari-san… I'll accept the punishment but please… be gentle." With the slight tremble of the lower lips and overly large eyes, Tsuna's moe factor won over Hibari's self-restraint. The prefect pulled the boy into the room and slammed the door shut behind, not without a click indicating the lock in use.

Tsuna was thrown to the couch roughly and Hibari had to glare twice as hard to make the boy silent. No more whimpering was heard and it helped Hibari regain his initial composure.

"Take out your books. We will start with your weakest subject, Mathematics."

Tsuna gulped and obeyed the order barked out. He pulled out the required books until Hibari stopped him. "I only require your writing materials on the table."

Puzzled, Tsuna followed the instructions and waited with almost unbridled interest. How was Hibari going to tutor him without the textbook?

Hibari took a seat beside Tsuna, making the couch dip. _"Too close…" _thought Tsuna as he shied away with a light blush. Hibari noticed but made no comments about it. His expression: unreadable.

"We shall start with the more recent topics covered then move back to fill in the loop holes. This way you won't be missing out on pulling up your score for the next topic test. Let's start with similar and congruent figures. Has Nezu sensei gone through this with you in class?"

Tsuna nodded dumbly. He had attempted to do his homework by guessing but he never understood. All he knew was to make sense of the figures provided. He never needed to prove because even if he did, it would end up wrong.

Wearing his glasses, Hibari started the lesson officially. "Listen up. This is one of the simpler topics. All you need to know for this topic is firstly, how to identify and secondly, how to prove. What do you know of the words similar and congruent?"

Tsuna tried his best to recall Gokudera's explanation. "Congruent means exactly the same but similar means different sizes?"

Hibari chuckled. "Close but not quite. Congruent is a replica or like what you mentioned - an exact copy. However, similar means the same specifics but of different ratios. You will understand it better when we look into the examples. For now don't worry about it. Next I would have to ask how much you know about angles and also the triangle."

Tsuna blushed furiously. He had no clue how to calculate an angle. He barely read off the protractor correctly. "A triangle has three sides?"

Hibari deadpanned. Tsuna bowed and apologized pitifully.

Hibari removed his glasses and sighed almost beautifully. He pinched the bridge of his nose knowing it would not be an easy task. The brunet needed help in more than just Mathematics. There was still History, Japanese, Literature, English, Science and so many more. Thinking about how Reborn had taught the boy made Hibari curious. What exactly did he do to teach the boy? Tsuna's grades were not improving even after the hit man's appearance. Hibari only knew how the brunet became stronger physically and more interesting to know.

Tsuna fidgeted and felt terrible. He knew Hibari had more important things to do and felt bad for bothering him. "I'm sorry for bothering Hibari-san. I know you have more important matters to tend to so I… I'll study this on my own somehow… thank you for everything you have done for me." He stood up and was about to leave when his wrist was grabbed tightly. Piercing eyes met warm hazel ones.

"When did I give you permission to leave? I said I would be in charge of you didn't I? When I make a commitment I stick to it. And in case you don't know, I expect you to score 95% and above for the coming topical test."

Tsuna's eyes widened and he paled considerably. "95…" Hibari smirked in reply. There was no way Tsuna could pass, much less score 95% even when Gokudera and Reborn were helping him. He gulped. "I don't think that's possible Hibari-san."

Hibari leaned closer with a predator's smile. "You don't have a choice Tsunayoshi. Besides, have a little faith in me. After all, I am this school's top scholar."

Tsuna's eyes nearly popped out. The mysterious unnamed student on the results billboard every semester was Hibari? Gokudera was only second and this made Tsuna wonder what made Hibari's brain so different from his.

Hibari caught Tsuna staring at his forehead and felt compelled to ask, "What's so interesting about my forehead."

Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts and gave a little 'hie'. He stuttered and fumbled with the school tie while averting eyes. Hibari thought it was adorable.

"I er… I was thinking… I don't mean anything bad about it really so please don't bite me to death!"

Hibari nodded as a sign for him to continue. "I was thinking since we are both humans, I don't mean I suspect you of being a UMA that was Gokudera's theory, how come your brain is better than mine?"

The question and additional information got lost in the procession. Somehow Hibari lost track of what Tsuna was saying when the mention of him being a UMA was mentioned. "A UMA huh? I guess he wasn't as smart as he should have been."

Tsuna looked on with big brown doe eyes at Hibari who was curious as to why he was being looked at with such expectant eyes. "What?"

"No… it's just that Hibari-san still hasn't answered my question."

"What question?" genuinely blank, Hibari asked back and was immediately met with a dejected look. Tsuna brushed it off with a mumble of 'please don't mind me'.

Hibari felt a nagging feeling at the back of his head that somehow the question might be important and frowned. "Tell me."

Tsuna looked away and blushed. "No it's alright. It was a stupid question anyway."

Hibari got more annoyed. "Tell me Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna got more flustered at Hibari's persistence. "It's fine! I wasn't really thinking when I asked it…"

Hibari lost it. He never expected the boy to become so stubborn. "Tell me now or I'll bite you to death!"

He was reaching for his tonfas when Tsuna yielded. "Hiee! I'll tell you so please don't bite me to death!"

Hands up as a shield, Tsuna waited for the pain to come but nothing happened. He cracked open an eye and saw Hibari waiting expectantly. Feeling embarrassed, Tsuna sat himself properly again. "So?" was Hibari's expectant question.

"I only wanted to know why your brain is so different from mine even though we are both humans."

Hibari paused and rewound the question in his mind. He coughed. Tsuna watched worriedly. He coughed again and it escalated into a full laughter. Tsuna observed with slight fear and mostly interest. Hibari looked so angelic laughing. Tsuna decided he wanted to see Hibari smile more often.

He smiled alongside Hibari who was coming down from the high laughing. Tsuna beamed and Hibari quickly resumed the mask. Tsuna vaguely cringe at the cold exterior.

"We are not that different. You just never learnt how to use it correctly." Hibari moved closer to Tsuna's ear and whispered. "I'll teach you how so you should pay attention… otherwise you might just be bitten to death."

Tsuna shivered at the voice more than the threat. He squeaked a small yes and Hibari resumed the professional image. "Now we begin identifying and reviewing angles. Yes, a triangle has three sides but that is not all. There are different types and several properties of this shape which would help you identify if it is a congruent or a similar figure. We start with the types. There are mainly…"

The rest of the lesson was more of Hibari talking and Tsuna listening. Tsuna had never heard Hibari speak so many sentences in his life. Also, he never noticed how charming Hibari sounded. Tsuna was entranced by it and by the end of the lesson he had completed all his homework with Hibari's help. It was late.

Hibari noticed how late it had become and offered to send Tsuna home. Blushing, Tsuna allowed his cloud guardian to do as he pleased. Secretly he thought how perfect Hibari was. _"If I were a girl I would definitely fall for him…"_ Tsuna thought. Then he turned pale. What was he thinking? _"No! That's not possible… I like Kyoko-chan. That's right. Even if I did like Hibari-san there would be no way he would like me back. I might as well be better off confessing to Kyoko. That is if I really get above 95% for the next test like what Hibari-san said…"_

With his decision made, Tsuna nodded to himself.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

How Hibari ended up in this predicament remained a mystery. Nana Sawada had dragged him into the house against his will and made him eat dinner with Tsuna and the annoying children. The poison scorpion and the arcobaleno were present as well. Hibari hated the crowds but had to remain polite to Nana who had been so accommodating. That was until he developed hives from all the crowding. Now the fallen Hibari Kyoya lay on Tsuna's futon in his room. Tsuna was made to feed the 'dying' prefect as Reborn termed.

The brunet seemed to have no defenses and it irked Hibari to know end. He saw how Reborn raked his eyes over the boy like a wolf about to devour a lamb. Hibari was annoyed at how clueless the brunet was.

Tsuna trembled as he helped Hibari up. The prefect was glaring at him mercilessly. Despite how weak he felt at the moment, his intensity level for the glare directed did not waver. Tsuna whimpered as Hibari lifted his hand. Tsuna shut his eyes and prepared for pain to come but only a comfortable weight rested on his head.

He opened his eyes to find Hibari patting his unruly locks. Another bout of blushing acted up and Tsuna found himself nearly purring at the touch. Hibari enjoyed watching the brunet. His earlier anger faded.

"Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna looked at Hibari with curiosity. Hibari hesitated but decided to ask away. "Are you good at cooking?"

Tsuna smiled. "Not as good as my mother but I can cook simple things."

Hibari nodded. "Make me a bento from tomorrow onwards."

"EH?"

Hibari frowned. "You didn't think I would be teaching you for free did you?"

Tsuna bit his bottom lip. "What if Hibari-san doesn't like it?"

Hibari snorted. Leave it up to the brunet to over worry. "Don't worry about that. I'm sure you cook fine. Besides, it isn't to my taste I could always bite you to death." The offer struck fear in caramel eyes instead.

"No no no… I can cook fine Hibari-san. Anyway, do you have any allergy or preferences?"

Hibari thought for a while before saying, "I like hamburger steak."

Tsuna beamed. "Alright then!"

The boys stayed in Tsuna's room like that for a while, enjoying each other's company. It was becoming too late and Nana suggested Hibari stay the night. That made all the difference to their blossoming relationship. Unable to refuse the kind Nana, Hibari agreed.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

While Tsuna slept peacefully that night Hibari opted to stay awake for a little while more. He took in with tender eyes all of Tsuna's moonlit features. Gentle fingers brushed the rosy cheeks as he sighed sinfully. All those years of wanting to get close to the boy and his efforts to make the boy stay away from him went to the drain. He was afraid of hurting something so angelic and yet fate has drawn them closer than they should.

Hibari then made a promise to always guard him and love him tight. "Goodnight Tsunayoshi." A kiss on the lips sealed that vow and the prefect went to sleep.

**Author's Note: It wasn't a fast update. Not as fast as I wanted. My dad threw a tantrum and I am writing in secret. Do leave a review (:**


	3. Sweet Tooth

**Hibari Sensei**

**Chapter 3**

**Sweet Tooth**

**Author's Note: School has started and I found out I failed my mid semester tests. Depressed as I am, I have a promise to keep. Here is the third chapter. I'll do my best to not let it dull the loveliness of the story. Do read and review. Enjoy.**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Tsuna woke up early to get started on Hibari's bento. Nana was still asleep and Tsuna did his best not to make too much noise. He decided to make breakfast while at it. Surely Reborn won't mind a change of taste once in a while, even if the 'a while' period would last a little longer.

He scrutinized the contents of the fridge and frowned. He would have to make do with simple things today. Making a mental note to shop for ingredients for Hibari's bento the next day, Tsuna hummed happily. He was unaware of the shadow lurking and watching his every movement. Time passed quickly as Tsuna became engrossed with his cooking.

Cooking was one thing he was proud of. Even though it was still a far cry from Nana's own Tsuna prided being able to dish up something more than just edible. It was better than most girls in the home economics class. Truthfully, Tsuna was considering becoming a baker or a chef in a restaurant had Reborn not come along and tell him he was fated to become a mafia boss.

Eggs were neatly rolled the moment the rice cooker went off. Tsuna scooped it out carefully into a black bento box before putting in the finishing touches to it. Garnish was something never to be overlooked. Tsuna knew how important presentation was as it was to taste. Bianchi may not be the best culinary expert around but she knew her basics well. No good cook will ignore the visual appeal when presenting food. It would only prove rude. After all, the love can be shown through efforts of decoration even if the quality of taste isn't there. Skill and techniques can be learnt but not the passion for it. Tsuna liked Hibari more than just a little and he intended to show it through his cooking, regardless of what the aloof cloud guardian thought.

The sun rose steadily as Tsuna began to wash all the pots and pans he used. The bento sat nicely on the table, safe from Lambo's reach. It was wrapped neatly in a purple cloth with swallowtail butterflies on it. Tsuna's own bento sat beside the box wrapped in a plain orange cloth. His bento contained similar contents to Hibari's but was less visually appealing. Tsuna felt his nerves work up as the time for Hibari to wake up drew closer. Nana had woken up an hour ago only to find breakfast made. She thanked Tsuna before heading back to catch a few more shut eye moments.

Reborn was strangely quiet but Tsuna did not think much about it. The infant was a mystery in itself and he wanted to question nothing more about him unless it proved absolutely necessary. Reborn was trouble and Tsuna hated trouble, best to let the devil sleep while he can, lest the wrath incurred on him when he wakes.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Hibari rose earlier than the children. Reborn was still snoozing in a hammock suspended above Tsuna's table. The prefect made no noise when leaving the room. He went in search of his uniform to change into for the new day. Tsuna's bed was comfortable and the warm presence in the room made sleeping pleasant. Back in his house, the only one present was him. Cold footsteps that echoed reminded him of who he was constantly and the duty bound to that name. He glanced briefly to the table and smiled. The tutoring session had been fruitful. Tsuna had completed his homework without much difficulty.

The delicious smell of home cooked food wafted from the stairs and Hibari's stomach growled. It ached for food and Hibari scoffed at the lack of discipline. Then again, who was he to deny the miraculous meals prepared? Nana was a nice woman. She had a wonderful smile and her cooking showed all the love she had. It was something Hibari had long forgotten. Home cooked food no matter how terrible tasted the best. Hibari missed that but only a little.

Eager to satiate his hunger, the prefect rushed through the grooming process without compromising his image. One had to look the part. Ensuring his glare was as flawless as ever, he made his way down to the kitchen as graceful as a cat.

Surprise was an understatement. He was more shocked that Tsuna had taken to cooking even if it was upon his "request". Two wrapped boxes that looked suspiciously like bentos sat obediently at the table.

Hibari smirked and strode into the kitchen confidently. Tsuna turned around and saw Hibari making his way. He smiled brightly and greeted him. The prefect took in Tsuna's new image and smirked with amusement. "Wao, Tsunayoshi you look great getting into the part of a newlywed wife."

Tsuna glanced down to look at what Hibari was referring to. He blushed dramatically to an impossible extent. Close to a mental breakdown, Tsuna feebly attempted to explain and defend the last shred of his dignity. "I… this… I… not… wear…"

Hibari merely ignored him and took a seat. "I'm hungry."

Tsuna snapped out of the thoughts and quickly served Hibari breakfast. Hibari mused silently how easily distracted Tsuna was. He had completely forgotten about the flowery apron he was wearing once Hibari demanded food.

He ate in a mood good to start the day.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Tsuna could not believe it. He was running late again even though he woke up earlier than usual. How did it happen? He would rather not explain how a certain devil tutor caused it. In any case, he was running at full speed, uncaring if his appearance would be disheveled.

The school was within sight and Tsuna rejoiced. Fifteen more seconds. He could make it!

However just as he was one step away from the school gates, the bell rang. Tsuna paled. Hibari was at the side watching him and smirking. Suddenly, all of Tsuna's sweat dried up, leaving only cold shivers behind.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. You are late."

The sentence will be cast upon his crime mercilessly. Tsuna cowered in fear and whimpered. Hibari approached and the unmistakable click of his heels resounded. Tsuna closed his eyes, fearing the worst. Only, the trademark phrase never came.

"See me in the reception room after school. Get back to class."

Tsuna's eyes widened and before he could stop his mouth he asked, "Is Hibari-san not going to bite me to death?"

Hibari's eyes widened at the unexpected question. Then he smirked while taking out the famous twin tonfas. "Do you want me to?"

Tsuna scrambled off muttering no thanks as he whizzed to class. Hibari made a mental note to tease him later about forgetting to change his shoes before going to class.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

The bell signaling lunch break came quicker than expected. Tsuna made up a poor excuse to leave his friends. He tip toed hesitantly to the reception room. The road to the reception room was nearly deserted. Only his footsteps echoed in the hallway. Not even Kusakabe was in sight.

Standing outside the door similar to the first time he was there, Tsuna hesitated to knock. Then he remembered how the door swung open with a fuming Hibari there when he was late because of the hesitation. Without any further mental preparation, Tsuna knocked on the door with shaky knuckles. The muffled reply from within bade him inside.

With the door shut, Hibari barely glanced up from his work when he motioned for Tsuna to take a seat.

Tsuna gladly obliged and waited while fumbling with the knot on the bento. Hibari finished looking through the papers quickly before signing them. He then directed all his attention to Tsuna who was fidgeting uncomfortably on the couch. "Tsunayoshi…" he drawled out.

Tsuna perked up at the mention of his name. Hibari likened him to a rabbit. "Where is the bento?"

Tsuna blushed and handed Hibari his. "Here, Hibari-san. If there is nothing, I will leave now." Hibari halted him. "Where is yours?"

"In class. I'll be going back to eat now."

Hibari 'hn'ed and nodded. Then he added, "Bring it here and eat here net time. Also, you forgot to change to your indoor shoes."

Tsuna screeched at the new finding and blushed. He apologized, which Hibari ignored. "Do not be late after school."

Tsuna nodded and hastily made his exit. Hibari opened the wrapped bento and found something to his liking. The fluffy egg rolls were something Hibari would never admit to finding it adorable.

He bit into is hastily, much to his disliking. He cringe a little as the taste invaded his mouth. Doing his best to maintain a poker face he decided he would let Tsuna know of his preference after school.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

The last bell went off fairly quickly and unlike other students eager to get home, Tsuna dreaded every passing second. His legs felt like lead as he dragged them across polished school floors to the reception room. Even if Hibari was a good tutor, it did not mean Tsuna would willingly seek help from someone equally ready to kill him at the slightest mistake. The test today had been manageable but Tsuna was hardly confident at getting the score Hibari demanded.

Mustering all the courage he could get, Tsuna entered the room timidly. He was half expecting Hibari to pounce on him demanding a fight but to his surprise, Hibari was sprawled out on the couch fast asleep.

Tsuna was drawn to the sleeping prefect like a moth to fire. He was entranced by how different Hibari looked in his sleep. The glare was now unseen and the stern features were relaxed. It made Hibari look younger and more boyish than how he was usually seen. Tsuna chuckled. He liked Hibari when he slept even if the awaken one scared him.

His hand moved according to instinct to brush Hibari's fallen bangs. Fingers felt how silky the hair was and Tsuna blushed. He never thought Hibari would have such nice hair. He could play with it all day! Tsuna envied it because his was spiky and unruly.

When Hibari did not move, Tsuna's confidence grew. He reached out boldly with the other hand to trace the sharp features of Hibari's face, memorizing every contour.

While Tsuna took advantage of the situation to explore, Hibari kept his eyes closed and allowed it to happen. It was not often the boy took initiative for the things he wanted. Hibari felt angry when Tsuna denied his own desires, leading to a session of 'biting'. It was odd for him to be angry for someone, much less care about that person. However Hibari was smarter than to deny these feelings. Love could make people strong too.

Tsuna stopped exploring after a while and began to lean forward unconsciously. _"I didn't know Hibari-san had such long eyelashes. He is really beautiful…"_ Tsuna thought.

Hibari felt Tsuna move closer as he felt the warmth radiate off the other's body. Breath mingled and Hibari tried to keep still. Unfortunately the urge to tease the boy won over his patience and he asked, with closed eyes, "Are you going to rob a kiss from me whilst I sleep, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna got a fright when Hibari spoke so suddenly. He swore the prefect had been asleep. Knowing he had been caught made him stutter a reply to which Hibari opened his eyes to glare at him.

The glare had no iciness and Tsuna gulped audibly. He made a bold move to look into the gray orbs. They were really pretty by Tsuna's standards. Hibari felt an odd embarrassment overcome him from Tsuna's earnest gaze and chose to break it by getting up.

Tsuna remained on the ground where he was even when Hibari rose to full height. The prefect held out a hand to which Tsuna grabbed onto. He was heaved up effortlessly and Hibari went straight to the point of informing Tsuna about the afternoon's bento.

"The egg rolls were salty."

Tsuna blinked. Then he gave a sheepish laugh. "I added salt in them that's why."

The owlish stare returned by the prefect did nothing to ease Tsuna's frayed nerves. He knew he wasn't a great cook and if Hibari was a harsh food critic, he might not live to see tomorrow. Tsuna prayed hard.

"I like sweet things. Make sure you add sugar instead next time."

Tsuna blinked, not sure if he heard correctly. The Hibari Kyoya, fearsome demon Namimori discipline committee chairman, had a sweet tooth? It was unbelievable but Tsuna nodded anyway. He doubted Reborn knew of it. It was something new and Tsuna intended to keep the new findings to himself. A small part of him wanted to be special and the only one who knows about Hibari's secret.

He smiled. "Okay, I'll make sure to do that tomorrow. Any other special requests? I'll be shopping for ingredients later on so if there are any special requests I'll buy the needed items on the way."

Hibari thought for a while and Tsuna waited patiently. Hibari hesitated. Then he sighed when Tsuna gave him an expectant look. "Hamburger Steak."

Tsuna beamed at the request, making Hibari's heart race. He coughed awkwardly and ordered the brunet to sit down before commencing their tutoring session.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Reborn observed through the Leon shifted binoculars. He smiled, knowing his student was in good hands. "How uncanny of the world's greatest hit man to be playing cupid."

"Indeed," a voice agreed and Reborn turned to look at Shamal. He smirked. "So how did Tsuna do in the test?"

The doctor smirked. "Not too bad… not too bad indeed."

Reborn chuckled and went back to observing his student's progress.

* * *

**Author's Note: The next chapter should be the last. Thank you for the tremendous support of this story! I really appreciate it! ^_^**


	4. The Happy End

**Hibari Sensei**

**Chapter 4**

**The Happy End**

**Author's Note: I apologize for taking so long to update. I had a lot of projects. I'm having a little breather break before exams so I'll take this chance to update. I am immensely thankful for those who read and reviewed. I enjoy seeing you favouriting and following this story. As promised, this is the last chapter. Another thing… thank you for putting up with my grammatical errors on the previous chapters. I don't have a beta reader even though I am a beta reader. I only found out when I had to read the entire series again because I forgot what I was writing and where to pick it up from. The page has 11,000+ likes now. Thank you for supporting us. We will do our best to keep the dying will spirit alive ^^**

**Without further ado, let us proceed to the long awaited chapter.**

* * *

Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Hibari dug into his bento. The hamburger steak smelled and looked appealing. He knew Tsuna woke up early to prepare it and was glad to know that the food was still warm. Upon his request, Tsuna was to come to the reception room every lunch break to eat with him.

The results for the topical test weren't out yet but after threatening a few teachers and pulling a few strings, Hibari knew the results of Tsuna's test. He was actually surprised the brunet made it so far with his coaching. However it meant that they still had to work harder. For now, he would enjoy the domestic bliss he had with Tsuna. The brunet seemed to have completely forgotten about the test and his deal. Now, the boy was seated in front of him, munching on vegetables.

Hibari wasn't a fussy eater by nature. However he enjoyed teasing the younger boy. Tsuna always fussed when Hibari left out the vegetables. Hibari enjoyed making the boy squirm and feed him. Having the brunet come up to him willingly to coax him into eating his vegetables was hilarious.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna pouted. "Stop being so childish. Even if you are a carnivore you still have to eat your vegetables otherwise you will fall sick!"

Hibari raised an eyebrow. The herbivore was becoming an omnivore. "Are you lecturing me now, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna spluttered and panicked. Hibari enjoyed watching the boy fumble with words. He rolled his eyes, ready to give up the act. Unexpectedly, Tsuna met his eyes with a determined look. "Hi-Hibari-san… if… if I get full marks for my next test, will you eat all of your vegetables?"

Hibari paused and let the words sink in. Tsuna was making a deal with him. He laughed out loud. "Well well, look at you. At least my tutoring hasn't gone to waste. If you can keep your end of the bargain then I might consider, Tsunayoshi. However, we'll have to first take a look at your test score from the last topical test. I heard that they were coming out today."

The smirk on Hibari's face made Tsuna go pale. He knew that he was bound to be in trouble. _"Perhaps it is time for me to pack my bags and leave Namimori… Hibari-san might kill me if I don't get more than 95%..."_

"Don't even think about running away Tsunayoshi. I have asked the teacher to escort you here personally after class with your results. I want to know how much has gone into that brain of yours and if you are using it correctly."

Tsuna blushed heavily upon remembering how he asked Hibari how their brains were different even when both of them were human. "Stop teasing me already… Anyway, it's probably impossible for me to score 95%. It's enough of a miracle if I can pass this one. I wasn't even sure what I was doing on the day of the test. It was as if I was on auto pilot. I wrote down everything you told me to, as if you were right there next to me telling me what to do."

Hibari smirked. "I never expected you to use me as a memory tool to aid you. However if it works, I see no need to change it. You might find yourself having to think about me more and more if that is the case."

Tsuna looked at Hibari puzzled. "If this works out well, the baby had asked me to tutor you in other aspects as well. Your bomber herbivore is training hard at becoming your ideal right hand man. You have to become the ideal boss as well. As boss, you are not allowed to be weak. I have the baby's permission to train you personally in sparring."

Tsuna paled.

"That is, if I prove myself efficient in your test coaching."

Tsuna frowned. "What of it?"

Hibari smirked, "He only required me to help tutor you to improve from single digits to double. You yourself promised to make that a triple digit score."

Tsuna was tongue tied. He started to sob as he realized how he had fallen straight for Hibari's clever ploy. Hibari merely pat the fluffy hair as Hibird joined in with the laughing.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Nezu sensei escorted Tsuna to the reception room after class had ended. Tsuna had yet to view his result slip and it was killing him on the inside. Nezu sensei shot Tsuna a dirty look before he left Hibari's office. Tsuna died a little on the inside He closed his eyes as Hibari looked at the score.

"Hmm? Not too bad for an herbivore like you."

Tsuna wilted. He was so sure he had improved. "I didn't pass did I?"

Hibari kept silent for a while, making Tsuna uneasy. Instead of saying anything, Hibari handed Tsuna his test paper and Tsuna hesitated to look at the score.

When he did, he was so surprised he could not react for the first five seconds. He gaped like a fish out of water and looked from the paper and back to Hibari. "This…"

Hibari nodded. "Even though it was less than I had expected, it did show improvement which meant that my tutoring method was effective. As such, the baby's deal of letting me to tutor you for other subjects and areas are in effect From now on until we graduate you will be under my care, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna did not know to laugh or cry. For one, he was extremely happy with what he got. However, he knew that the days to come will be filled with more pain than before. Hibari would never go easy on him. Part of Tsuna was happy that it was Hibari training him instead of Reborn because the arcobaleno was trying to kill him instead Hibari was trying to protect him. That was the difference and Tsuna was sure in times of crisis, the one to step up for him would be Hibari and not Reborn.

"Tsunayoshi," Hibari called. Tsuna looked up. Hibari moved closer and caressed his cheek tenderly. Tsuna felt something wet on his face. "Eh?"

Hibari pulled the boy closer for a hug which Tsuna did not resist. "You don't have to cry over something like that. You did your best. 94% is not a bad score at all."

Tsuna smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm just so happy. Thank you for putting up with me."

Hibari frowned. He hated how Tsuna put himself down so easily.

He pulled away and looked the brunet in the eye. "Listen, I'll only say this once. You are not worth less than anyone or anything. If anything, I can give up my freedom for you, do you understand me Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna tried to comprehend what he was told but the baffled expression told Hibai all he needed to know.

"I love you, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

When the words registered and something in Tsuna's mind clicked, he started to laugh it off but Hibari's firm words made him stop. "I'm serious. I don't love easily so I won't let you go easily too. In fact, I think it's already too late for me to withdraw so I'll say it once more and stake my claim. I love you, Sawada Tsunayoshi. You are mine. I won't allow you to demean yourself in such a manner as long as I am around. If you are weak, I'll teach you how to be strong. If you are stupid, I'll teach you how to be smart. If you are scared, I'll teach you how to be brave. Most importantly, if I can't teach you any of those, I can promise that I'll always be by you. I am your cloud guardian, someone who cannot be bound except for the sky. I'm always yours and I want you to be mine as well. I won't ask the impossible of having you love me only. The baby said that you were the sky who accepts all. You have to love everyone but I just ask for you to love me a little more than the others. I don't need much Tsunayoshi, just that you'll always love me in a way no others can."

Tsuna was overwhelmed by the fact that Hibari just spoke a lot and that he was so romantic. It was a confession that he hadn't expected. Tsuna like Hibari too but he was unsure. He knew that what he felt for Kyoko was different from Hibari and his intuition told him Hibari had been 100% serious.

"I… I don't really know what love is. I don't know how to love either. If… if you don't mind teaching me I can try."

Hibari felt his heart melt at the answer. He never expected Tsuna to return his feelings. He was ready for it to become something unrequited. However, the boy was kind enough to give him a chance.

With a genuine smile, Hibari thanked Tsuna. He inched closer to Tsuna who got the drift and closed his eyes.

Hibari placed a gentle kiss on those lips and burned the memory of their first kiss into his mind. The boy was too precious to him.

"I love you."

Tsuna smiled and timidly returned the kiss, the test results forgotten.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Shamal and Reborn watched the two in the reception room from a distance. Reborn smiled fondly. Shamal sighed. "Seeing them makes it painful for an old bachelor like me…"

Reborn smirked. "Who asked you to let a good woman go?"

Shamal eyed Reborn carefully. Upon sensing no ill intent, he snorted. "Pot calling kettle black."

Reborn chuckled. "I couldn't bind her. She was the sky."

Shamal sighed. "You know, there is one that chases you like a raging storm without relent. Good women are everywhere if you know how to see it."

Reborn clamped up at that. Bianchi was a good and loyal woman. However matters of the heart was always complicating even to a hit man like himself. "I know."

Shamla smiled. "I'm not a fan of male romances but I think I can make this couple an exception. Anyone can see that they were made to be."

Reborn tilted his fedora. "Well then, in that case my job is done. I better report this back to the ninth. Also, a certain CEDEF head will be coming over to stir trouble. I need you to keep an eye."

Shamal grinned. "You don't need to tell me twice. I'm sure there is someone else more willing to defend them than me."

"Oh?"

Shamal drooled at the thought of the sweet faced woman. "Nana-chan~"

Reborn deadpanned and left the idiot doctor to his own devices. "Oh well, fight love with love. This idiot might prove useful as well."

With that, Reborn left.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologise for this short and abrupt chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for all the support and reviews. Even if I don't reply, I read them and smile for days on receiving one. I'm blind to my own mistakes so please forgive any grammatical errors in here. I've done my best. **

**I hope this is an acceptable ending because I do like the progression of this story even though it was a short one ^^ See you all next time then! Ciao~**


End file.
